ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
I Am Batgirl
is the first episode of Season 1 of Batgirl: The Girl of Gotham. Cast * as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Michael B. Jordan as Lucius Fox Jr. *Robert Downey Jr. as Commissioner James Gordon *Tom Cruise as Bruce Wayne/Batman * as Carmine Falcone *Anna Kendrick as Helena Bertenelli/Huntress Transcript (it begins in a harbor. Three criminals are shown smuggling goods) *'Criminal #1:' Why are we doing this? *'Criminal #2:' The Roman hired us, remember? (they continue smuggling until a figure wearing a purple Hood is shown) *'Criminal #3:' Who's that? *'Barbara:' I... am... Batgirl. *'Criminal #1:' Batgirl?! (chuckles) What are you, Batman's daughter?! *'Barbara:' No... but I'm close enough to be like him. (she beats them up and then ties them up to a ship as the police comes) *'Gordon:' Huh?! What are you?! *'Barbara:' I'm Batgirl. (she disappears as title begins. It then cuts to Barbara in her room listening to music) *'Gordon:' (from outside) Barbara? Are you there? *'Barbara:' Yes, dad. You can come in. (he walks in) What is it? *'Gordon:' Some new vigilante has arrived, calling herself Batgirl. *'Barbara:' Finally, a female hero in this city. *'Gordon:' Not too sure she's a hero. *'Barbara:' Aw, come on! She stopped weapon smugglers! *'Gordon:' It could be a cover. *'Barbara:' You trust Batman. *'Gordon:' Still... It took some time to trust Batman. *'Barbara:' I guess it will take some time to trust Batgirl. (suddenly, Barbara gets a phone call as she answers) *'Lucius Jr.:' I know you are Batgirl... *'Barbara:' (shocked) Lucius Jr.?! How did you figure it out?! *'Lucius Jr.:' Simple, I observed the Batgirl's fighting style and I saw you fighting the same way, so it's a simple connection. I also connected the voices and facial recognition. *'Barbara: '''What are you gonna do? *'Lucius Jr.:' Help you, first you need an actual suit. Black? *'Barbara:' I prefer purple. *'Lucius Jr.:' I see... Meet me at Wayne Tower. *'Barbara:' ASAP. (she hangs up) Gotta go, dad. (she puts a coat on and heads. Meanwhile, Carmine Falcone is shown, as a figure comes) *'???:' You are Carmine Falcone, right? *'Carmine:' Yes, who the hell do you think you are? *'???:' I am Helena Bertenelli, Daughter Of Frank Bertenelli. *'Carmine:' You are? I remember Frank, he was one of Gotham’s most feared crime lords. Too sad the Batman got to him… Why are you here? *'Helena: I am suggesting a partnership. *'Carmine: '''At what cost? *'Helena: No cost. Just a good old partnership. But we do need a coverup, the city is on the verge to figuring out you are the Roman, so I am suggesting we also form a cover up. *'Carmine:' Why do you want a partnership with me? *'''Helena: '''We criminals have to stick together. Here’s my card (hands) if you decide you want to form one, call me. (She disappears, Meanwhile with Barbara, She enters the Wayne tower) * '''Barbara: '''Lucius? Where are you? * '''Lucius Jr.: '''Right behind you... (She screams) For being a wannabe vigilante, you get frightened easily. Also, come with me I have finished your suit but I have a couple surprises with your suit. Here it is your suit with beautiful purple on it just like you wanted it but we also have some special things that I added on your suit. First of all I added a grappling hook, a cape that by the way looks very nice, and body armor. * Category:Batgirl: The Girl of Gotham episodes